


Knight of Ophiuchus

by PrettyRoses



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: (more to be added soon), Artistic Liberties, F/M, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Not A Happy Ending, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRoses/pseuds/PrettyRoses
Summary: One new Silver Knight is more important than she thinks. Sofia of Ophiuchus battles her feelings of romantic love and the threat of a war: 18th century, adding on to the brilliant work of Shiroi Teshirogi! It doesn't meddle with the main story, so it can go along with the manga/anime.
Relationships: Aries Shion/Crane Yuzuriha, Crane Yuzuriha/Unicorn Yato, Libra Dohko/Original Character, Pisces Albafica/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. At First

Once I had delivered the assorted goods from my neighbours’ businesses, I began to walk back to Rodorio. I winced at each step, as my feet were already aching with painful blisters from the arrival journey. 

The Sanctuary needed those supplies for a celebration; it was a day I had been hearing about for a while. 

A new Gold Knight was a huge deal here. This man was the Pisces Knight, and only a little older than me. It made me feel quite unaccomplished in comparison, but I knew I had worked hard with what little I had. After my parents died, of course I had to, since it was only me. 

Completing odd jobs that no one else wanted to do like these deliveries was all I could do for now. Right then, I urgently needed to return before the rain made the mountains impassable. That would have left me stranded, unable to complete my next job. 

My wooden shoes were clearly unsuitable, but they were all I could afford with my meagre savings. It started to get dark and soon I was shivering in my simple brown dress. I had considered pleading for a bed at the Sanctuary, but I was too intimidated by the Knights to even try. 

It was inevitable. I slipped onto my back with a shriek as I watched a landmass before me fall down the steep mountainside. Lying there, smeared in mud and rain, I knew my only choice was to go back. I let out a brief sigh, and retraced my steps - treading with care and calculating in my head how to survive this month without that job.

That’s what I did with problems. I moved on.

My legs were covered in bloody scrapes and my toes shivered in my soaked shoes. The December rain continued to fall without end, and my skin was cold to the touch. I passed a few ancient buildings around the enormous site, nervously searching around for a kind-looking person to ask for a place to stay. 

Out of the blue, a white sheet was tossed over me. I’m not sure what I thought was happening at first, but I peeked out from under it to see a man.

He was facing away from me, wearing a glimmering gold armour. His long, celeste blue hair was tumbling around in the fierce gale. I was sure he had given the cloak to me as protection from the rain. As I watched, he was already walking away from me.

“Oh!” I began to run a little towards him, hoping he could tell me a place to go. “Excuse me-”

“Stay back!” he commanded.

The harshness in his voice startled me, as I was sure he had seemed to be a kind person; but in my weak state of mind, I obeyed and continued on. Though, I knew I couldn’t leave our interaction there. I turned to face his back. He was farther away now, so I called.

“Thank you!”

He turned his face somewhat in acknowledgement, as if he was contemplating turning around. In the end, he kept walking, waving his hand dismissively like an abrupt goodbye. I still hadn’t seen his face.

I at last found a young boy eager to show me to a room. He introduced himself as Dohko as he handed a thick cloak to me. He had fiery eyes, a muscular physique and shoulder length, spiky red-chestnut hair.

The boy was kind, but he seemed quite reckless, as he was covered in bruises. I offered to tend to them, but he assured me they ‘toughened him up’ for training. That meant someone as young as him was training to become a Knight here. The thought pained me.

As he was about to leave me in a small lodge, I asked him what I’d been burning to ask someone.

“I met a Gold Knight earlier. I wondered if you could tell me who he is.”

I described the man and the peculiar way in which he spoke to me. Dohko considered and told me that was Pisces Albafica.

“Well, he never lets anyone near him. I’m not surprised he missed out on his own celebration to wander around; he’s like that. His own blood is poisoned from his special roses, or so I’ve heard.”

The way this boy carried himself was much too mature, when he couldn’t have been older than 12 or 13. It made me wonder what life was like here. And Sir Albafica… something about him had made him seem older, wiser, than I’d been led to believe.

“Oh, I understand,” I sighed “he was protecting me.”

There was a small pause and Dohko turned to leave. “Well, I’m sure you’re exhausted, so I think you should rest now. Although, I still can’t believe you hiked over those mountains with all those supplies! You must be quite strong.”

I smiled. “Well, I’m still only 15. I am quite strong!”

I have to be, I thought.

Dohko nodded. “Maybe I’ll show you how to fight a bit. They say teaching is an effective form of learning.”

“Oh, I’m unsure,” I replied, “I don’t get into fights, though I suppose self defense would be useful!”

Dohko seemed to take that as a yes, and informed me that he’d request the Sanctuary itself for my refuge. I tried protesting, but he said they could provide me with work. I guessed he could tell at a glance that I wasn’t very well-off. 

How could I refuse such an offer? It wasn’t as if my life at the village was enjoyable, and I had very few belongings. My only friend, the niece of a florist who had often employed me, had moved away: leaving me alone. Very soon, I was smiling at the prospect of a new life here.

Before he went, I remembered my manners and introduced myself. “My name is Sofia.”

He smiled and I felt a warmth pass between us.

I was left to settle into the small lodge, which I was promised would be my new home. I didn’t see why Dohko seemed so sure, but something about him made me trust him. He was a genuine person.

I glanced over the humble bed, a plain wooden table and the dirty grey walls lit by the candle I had been given. At the very least, it was better than a fitful sleep on itchy hay in Alec’s stale, crowded barn.

In the morning, everything went as a blur. Dohko woke me up to meet with the Patriarch and ask for refuge and work. The kind man allowed it, and assigned me a job as a maid and cook’s assistant. The labour was tough in the heat, a stark contrast from yesterday’s storm, but I was surrounded by chatty girls my age and was happy.

To my surprise, Dohko was a great teacher, usually sneaking out of his training to demonstrate with eagerness what he had just learnt and show me self defense. Despite being younger than me, he was still confident teaching me, and seemed to enjoy my company. Of course, I didn’t have the potential to become a Knight, but it became a routine, and I grew to enjoy training with him.

Noticing myself become stronger was a great feeling, and I realised what I had been missing for so long. I used to stare at strangers as I worked in the street, wondering why their faces were so happy. Now I grinned everyday, and it became frequent. My life here was comfortable, and, whilst I still had to work hard, it was easy in comparison to begging for work, or selling almost all my valuables to secure myself a hay bale in a barn for a month.

Weeks turned to months, and I was turning 16 before I knew it. Althea and Pasiphae came to visit my now cosy lodge, and we cooked a delicious meal together with the herbs I hung from the ceiling and vegetables from my small patch outside. We gossiped, laughed and talked about silly things like marriage and men. I always said the same thing when we got to the topic. “I only have eyes for Sir Albafica.”

They would exchange a look and giggle together, leaving me to wonder what they shared, but I paid it no heed. My head was filled with thoughts of the man from just mentioning his name.

I had seen him since my first night here, but only glimpses. I had never clearly seen his face, but I knew he had a pure soul, so I cared not for his appearance. My heart was drawn to his, even though I must have known that it was doomed to be unrequited.

My musing was interrupted by an energetic Dohko knocking on my door to present me with some flowers for the occasion. 

As soon as I saw him, my heart sank. 

I was aware of his affection for me, but I acted as though I was ignorant of his feelings because of my uncertainty of what I would say to him. I had quickly grown fond of him as a close friend, almost like a younger brother. On some occasions, I had contemplated courting him, as I found him a wonderful person to be around, and I was forever grateful to him for giving me a true home here. 

Alas, I knew I didn’t love him, so I was left still in my dilemma. Loving a man who could never love me back, whilst not reciprocating the feelings of my own dear friend.

My day was spent nicely around my three friends. We ate our meal outside, in a meadow Dohko had shown me. My eyes could never meet his. He was silent, but I knew he was hurt. My friends must have sensed this, because their efforts to make lighthearted conversation doubled, and I found myself mostly forgetting my woes. But only mostly.

And that day, my infatuation became authentic love.

I managed to see him again that evening. A flower crown of pink crocuses that Pasiphae had made for me was tucked in my waves of chocolate brown hair. I wore a white sheet draped around me like a dress, secured with my one possession, the only thing I could never let go of: my grandmother’s brooch. 

It could have been exchanged for a year’s accommodation at a fine inn in the village, but parting with it would bring me too much grief. I had promised myself that I would cling only onto one sole object: everything else was dispensable. I only wore it on special days, like then.

My attire was unsuitable for my tasks, but I was giddy with happiness that day, so it mattered not to me. I kept serving plates, cutting vegetables, grinning at every pleasant compliment. The day was good.

Then the cook told me to take a few meals to the Knights who would never join us. With excitement, I realised this would include Sir Albafica, so I readily accepted. I couldn’t focus as Miss Ismena told me that when I came to Sir Albafica I had to hold my breath and rush out: unless I was prepared to die by his poisonous garden of roses. I took every meal, glad, leaving his meal ‘til last on purpose. Maybe that way I could talk to him, even if it was at a distance.


	2. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens, but Sofia goes to see Albafica and there's a strange turn of events (it's not really that unexpected). Enjoy, my loves!

I had been instructed to leave the food at his abode and go, of course, but I couldn’t bring myself to. I nervously rapped on his door after much deliberation and straightened up. My face felt hot.

For my own safety, I stepped back a few paces from the door and clasped my hands behind my back. My throat felt parched. My heart beat wildly, my mind raced, my eyes wandered over the multitude of crimson roses that surrounded the place. I thought of a thousand and one things that I could say.

When at last the door opened, Sir Albafica looked at me with doleful eyes. 

That’s what I noticed first. 

He had a beautiful face, with delicate features, light-toned skin and a small mole under his left eye. His hair was unkempt and danced around his face; it was so long that it reached his legs. If I was any closer, he would have towered over me, but at this distance it wasn’t so drastic. I felt my breath catch. There were a multitude of words that I could have used to describe him. Mysterious, calm, beautiful, quiet, but there was only one that I felt was most accurate...lonely.

“Mr Albafica, I brought your meal.” I explained. For a moment he looked really sad. Then his features seemed to harden.

“Didn’t Ismena say to just leave it and go? That’s what most girls do.” 

I gulped. He was probably angry. He was infamous, after all, for not wanting people to approach him, or to even speak to him. 

“Well, I wanted to thank you, properly. I don’t feel I did that a few months ago.”

He was silent so I continued.

“You have a generous heart. I don’t believe what they say about you.”

At random, I realised that the sheet I had fashioned my dress out of was the makeshift cloak he had given me that day; and I began to recall what I knew about him.

It was another rainy day, around one month ago, and although not torrential like it had been when I arrived here, I was reminded of that time. I was with Dohko, so I started asking him questions about Mr Albafica. Since the man was so secretive, even Dohko didn’t know much about him, but he told me everything he knew. 

He had been abandoned in the Sanctuary as a newborn child, in the garden of poisonous Demonic Roses found near the Pisces house. The previous Pisces Knight, Rugonis, found him miraculously alive and adopted him so that he could train the boy to become a Knight; and maybe his successor.

As the stories say, they exchanged blood from their fingertips in a ritual between master and pupil. If he had died from the poisonous blood, he wasn’t seen as fit to be the Pisces Knight, but he endured the suffering and rose to become what his master trained him to be at the cost of his own life.

For when Sir Rugonis died from the ritual, Mr Albafica superseded him and became the Knight of Pisces.

I understood his loss of a father figure too well. The shock of the news in my own case had left my mind vague and disoriented. For weeks I had difficulty even speaking and couldn’t recall their names, nor the memories we made together. For him to have still shown me kindness in my hour of need proved to me what a warm heart he had for such a cold exterior. I think that’s why I initially loved him.

When I thought of all these things, and the painfully solitary life he had lived, it was no wonder to me that he felt a sense of duty to stay away from everyone. He had a responsibility to not put anyone in danger by not associating with them, but had done this at the expense of friends, a normal life. Was it an insult for me to long for his company? Did that hurt him, and remind him of what he could never do?

Despite all this, in those few moments, every instinct in my body wanted to embrace him. Run to him, tell him how much I understood, and begin a friendship with him. But I stayed frozen in reality and stared at the floor as his words of warning washed over me.

“Please, don’t make this hard for the two of us. Forget what I did for you and stay away.” When he spoke, it was almost hissing through clenched teeth, as if though what he said hurt him. 

That idea was unbearable to me, so I turned away. I knew that he was desperate for a connection to someone, as was I, but we were both scared and unready. If I left now, would I ever see him again? Would I ever have another chance?

“As…” my voice trembled, ”as long as we stay a safe distance apart, we could still talk, surely?”

His tired eyes glinted. “What are you trying to say, girl?”

“Well, suppose we did become friends! I, um, happen to be a good cook, and I could bring some of my food, every day.” His eyes reached mine. “...or so.” My eyes flashed downwards. “Anytime you like.”

What I was saying was so bold, so I almost dared not continue, but, once I had started, all that I had on my mind began flowing out. I’m not even sure of what exactly I said, but I remember listing all the dishes I had learned to make from Ismena. It was, I suppose, in the hopes that he had a favourite and would jump at the opportunity. 

Foolish thinking, I’m aware, because such an act would be unsuited for a reserved man like Sir Albafica, but I believe that I wanted something out of character. Just one thing that didn’t fit everyone else’s perception of him, a side to his personality that only I could testify to. Now that I was speaking with him, albeit awkward, I wanted to tell him every thing I had thought about him these past months.

I heard him sigh in response.

“To do so would put you at an unnecessary risk. Besides, I do not understand why you seem so set on becoming my friend.” His tone turned dangerous. “My very blood is poisonous, girl.” He watched the evening sky as it turned more orange with each passing minute. “Though, I suppose the fact that you remain conscious in this garden means that you were born with some natural immunity…like me.” His last words were only a murmur, and I could not hear them.

My own blood ran hot, and my head spun: I was so dizzy. I felt that I needed to tell him what words I kept in my heart, for it was fit to burst; and so I did.

“But that is an absurd notion! Especially after you have lost your dear master, Sir Rugonis, you will need a soul to confide in. There is no shame in this, as everyone does, and to live otherwise would be too lonely! Please do not despair, and do not think that no one notices your pain, for I do! Though it is insolent to say so, for I am a mere kitchen servant, I want to be your friend!”

Immediately I sensed I had overstepped an unspoken boundary, and my cheeks burned red. “I-I must leave you now, sir. I apologise for my… forward words. Please, if I have offended you, forget this encounter and I will leave you be.”

Please say something, I thought. If I go now, I know not if I could ever return.

I began to trudge away, calmly gripping the wooden tray, despite my mind racing and crying out No! I can’t leave him here, alone!

My head was pounding, but I didn’t know whether it was from my heartache or sickness from being near the roses for so long.

The whole walk to the lodge, I anticipated something would occur, but it never did. I got home and set the tray upon the table. I remained composed as I undid the crocus wreath, combed my hair with my fingers, undressed and placed the brooch in a little box. Once I was in my nightdress, I sank into my bed and began to cry.

The thoughts that plagued my mind reminded me of how my love would never be, how cruel fate was to me and how Sir Albafica probably despised me for my outspoken words.

“Rest easy,” I murmured to myself, stroking my face and hair in a sorry attempt to emulate how my mother used to comfort me. “Everything will be alright in the morning.”

At some point in the night I awoke to the sound of footsteps outside my lodge’s thin walls. I shivered, for the night was cold, and sat up. My memory of it isn’t clear, but I heard the footsteps stop, then a rustle of paper. The person departed, and left me to my own thoughts, so I shifted out of bed and picked up the letter tucked beneath my door. The freezing stone floor under my feet was an unpleasant sensation, so I returned to my bed with a lit candle to read the contents. Since I did not read often, or well, for that matter, my eyes squinted in effort.

Young girl, I read with difficulty, I cannot beest thy friend, at least not in thy presence. To doth so wouldst putteth thee in harm’s way, and I am unwilling to taketh such risks. I believeth yond exchanging letters to each other wouldst suffice, though I knoweth it cannot holdeth a candle to a conversation. If thy earlier offer still stands, I wouldst liketh to writeth to thee.

Albafica.

I clenched the paper to my chest. It was almost too good to be true, but I could hear it rustle, smell the old parchment, read the words. And so I read them, over and again until I had the purest smile on my face. I fell asleep with dreams of what I would write back dancing in my mind.

In the morning, I leapt out of bed as soon as I recalled the night’s events and set about writing a letter back to him. Now that I knew where he resided, I could post it to him myself.

What I created was quite lengthy and simple, certainly not as elegant. I told him how pleased I was about his letter, and expressed my agreement that writing with him was an ideal arrangement. At that point I was at a loss for what to say, but I eventually settled on telling him about my time at the monastery, my friends, and what life in the nearby village was like. I ended the letter by wishing him luck in his endeavours, and I looked over my finished work.

My handwriting lacked the sophistication that his had, but it was remarkable considering how long it had been since I had written anything. The majority of my jobs had consisted of manual labour, which were hard to obtain since I was but a young girl. It was only my sharp memory that helped me write. It was not a fine letter, but I had been honest in it.

After strolling merrily to deliver my letter, I turned to my duties; once those were complete, I met with Dohko to train once again. It had become such a routine that I was unsure why I was still doing it, but I was constantly assured that I had potential enough to become a good Knight of Athena. I always laughed this off, of course, because it seemed like such a foreign idea to me. His laughs also showed this was a mere jest.

In Rodorio, many stories of the Knights in the nearby Sanctuary were told by awed villagers who had happened to witness their heroic deeds, or travellers who frequented the area. The tales of the Sanctuary had always seemed so unreal. All I knew was that it housed an order of 88 powerful knights, divided into ranks of Bronze, Silver and Gold, who pledged to protect their Goddess, Lady Athena. I would have disbelieved the stories, had it not been for an attack on the village years ago. One that resulted in my parents’ death.

It mattered not. Their deaths had been out of my hands, so dwelling on them would drive me insane with guilt. All I could do now was live in their memory; if only I remembered them well enough to do so.

Dohko told me about a concept called ‘Cosmo’: an ‘inner universe’ inside everyone that powerful beings like deities and knights drew upon to give themselves power. 

“I was told that it can be traced back to the Big Bang that created our own universe. Be still, and look inside yourself. Can you sense it? At your strength, you surely must feel it.”

I breathed slowly, stood, as if in a trance, and did as my friend had asked. I sensed I had this incredible energy that felt like it had been there all along. I was sensitive to its every flicker, and I gasped from the sensation. It expanded and died down like a flame, filling me with power. “Thats-!”

Dohko smiled. “Everything on earth has one. You’ve become finely attuned to yours.”

He then proceeded to explain how everything in the universe was made up of the same tiny substances, and that something as impossible as destroying a boulder with my bare hands was achievable by understanding the makeup of such articles. He invited me to attempt it, gesturing with enthusiasm towards a nearby boulder.

It seemed to be madness but, sure enough, after a few attempts, the rock disintegrated into small fragments when I struck it, just as my friend had said. He gave a cry of rapture, and I fell to my knees, partly from the shock that it had worked, but also from joy that I possessed such power when I had felt so unimportant all my life.

It felt like such a wonderful discovery, that a wave of emotion overwhelmed me. I rose and embraced him tightly, whispering a breathless thanks for everything he had done for me. He stiffened, I felt his heart beat fast, and I remembered my place. I pulled back, flustered and, in the heat of the moment, made a ridiculous request.

His eyes widened. “Miss Sofia, I could not! I would do anything for you, but please do not ask me for this, dear friend! This life is more dangerous than you realise, and I could not bear for you…”

“Please, I need this!” I cried, ”I have to become a Knight, after feeling that power. I finally realise that I can do some good for the people of this world. Why would you teach me this much, only to discourage me? Or is it because I’m a woman?”

He bit his lip and fidgeted with his hands. His voice was thick with emotion. “A woman Knight is not unheard of at all, but I can’t let you do this! I may have gotten carried away in what I could teach you. Please,” his eyes flicked side to side nervously, “too many of my friends have already fallen, and I-” a strangled choke interrupted his words, and he took his leave without another word.

I felt stunned, as hurt as though someone had struck my own face. What I had just seen was a clear disparity from the vivid, impulsive boy I thought I understood well. After the realisation that I could not rely on Dohko for this, I felt my eyes burn with conviction, and left with haste too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, another one done! Question for those who may comment: what do you think about the name Sofia? I think it's lovely sounding, which is why I chose it for the mc, plus it's greek as well! I've tried to add my own spin to the world building, and I've done some research so that it's accurate historically and in the Saint Seiya world :) hopefully I could add more in a positive way!
> 
> Apologies if anyone seems ooc, or if there are any grammar mistakes!  
> -PrettyRoses


	3. The New Ophiuchus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc wins the armour of Ophiuchus, and some stuff goes down hehe

It was little over 2 years after that day when I had found my power and set upon becoming a Knight. Dohko and I were still good companions, but our friendship had lost some of the innocence it once had. I could tell he was always pulling away from me and though I knew why, I never did anything to amend it. I knew I was correct, anyhow. We were both stubborn in that way.

Albafica and I had grown close, despite being so far apart. I had not spoken to him since my 16th birthday, and had only glimpsed him as he delivered his own letters, but I respected the distance he wanted to keep from others, and would simply smile at the sight of him. 

I kept all of his writings, wrapped delicately with a bow in twisted twine, with my odd favourite being a particular letter that expressed his concern for me after I had told him of my journey to become a Knight. The fact that he had worried over me made me blush.

No matter how exhausted I was after a day of training, correspondence from him would always lift my spirits and refresh me.

Yes, that specific day was my match for the Ophiuchus Armour.

For all this time, I had been training with my teacher, the Eagle Knight: Lady Giada. She was a silent, strong woman, with a wonderful aptitude for teaching. I grew as a fighter under her, but she was always amazed by my apparent potential for strength, despite how often I attributed my progress to her methods. 

She taught me about the lifestyle of a Knight, and how, once I had started my training, I had to wear a metallic mask over my face at all times as a sign of discarding my femininity. This was a tradition in Athena’s order of Knights, and if any man were to see me without my mask I was to kill him or love him. It sounded like an absurd practice, but I grew to respect that rule and took it very seriously.

That morning, Giada met me at my abode. Despite my tough training and all my hard work, I was trembling with nervousness. If I got this armour, I could never go back. Her embrace was the sole act of affection she had shown towards me, and it was a welcome one. With her empathy and no-nonsense attitude, I had come to think of her as my mother. 

She brushed and cut my hair (customary for the occasion), placed my mask upon my face and strapped my training armour on for me, whilst I tried to tame my thoughts. Such acts of fondness were unexpected from my teacher, but her kind nature calmed me down enough. Too soon, it felt, I was being led out into a blinding sun.

The amphitheatre was full of faces. Some were various unknown warriors I had noticed around the Sanctuary. I saw unfamiliar Silver Knights, trainees, civilians, Pasiphae and Althea, Dohko with his fellow Bronze Knights and 3 Gold Knights. My guts twisted. I recognised one as Dohko’s friend, Sir Aries Shion, who had only recently become a Gold Knight, stood next to Sir Cancer Manigold.

The other, stood far away from a crowd that already knew to keep its distance, made my heart skip a beat. The Patriarch, Master Sage, stood atop all, watching as I entered. I mouthed a silent thank you for all that he had done for me.

I waited a while for my challenger to arrive. Her name was Callida, a tall girl with mousy hair that was once long. She was a rough girl that I knew and bore no ill will towards, but I had no reservations about beating her to a pulp for the armour. I had worked too hard to let this chance pass through my fingers. I gave Lady Giada a confident nod before walking to the centre of the amphitheatre, my head ringing and disoriented from the loud cheers surrounding me.

Callida attempted to strike first, with a graceful sprint and a leading kick from her left leg. I blocked with my right forearm, and attempted to grab her leg, before she withdrew and came again. Her fist aimed for my stomach, but it was a feint, and she pummelled me with her other fist. I jumped back, startled and caught my breath.

Pain was shooting through my neck, but I did my best to ignore it and look my best for Sir Albafica; for I had seen him earlier, and I had to impress him. I knew he was not one to be taken in by abilities, but I felt that I had to look brave in front of him.

She leapt forward to slam me into the ground, scratching my shoulder and grazing my elbow on the crumbling floor. I yelped as a supernova of pain seemed to explode in my back, but wobbled up to continue, though it seemed that all my body was throbbing in pain. 

In that moment, I recalled what Giada had told me, I slowed down my breathing and steadied my Cosmo. That was right. I had the best control of my Cosmo, I was better than any other. 

My fatigue seemed to peel away as I charged, preparing to sharply jab her side with my strongest hand. Through the adrenaline, I forgot my pain, and continuously attacked Callida as she reeled in confusion. She dodged some hits, but was dazed. My aim was to now overwhelm her.

Her moves became strained, weak and repetitive. After some minutes, I lunged with all my strength and managed to pinned her down, my knee on her chest. My left forearm was over her throat and my right hand poised in case she attempted to get back up. 

I heard her sigh and lie down for good, defeated. The fight was over in that instant.

I…had won.

There was cheering all around me, but in my head it was silent, as I helped Callida up and stared, transfixed at the sight of the Ophiuchus armour. My armour.

I walked up with difficulty, my body aching, and was bestowed my armour by Patriarch Sage.

“I present to all those who are witnesses to this sacred moment: Ophiuchus Sofia.”

I grinned, although no one could see it, and felt the urge to jump in ecstasy in an unprofessional manner unbefitting of a new Silver Knight of Athena. It was so surreal. Only 3 years ago I was working odd jobs in the street. That day I stood with pride, an honoured Knight of Athena.

I pledged to fight with wisdom for Athena’s cause, along with a long list of other things. My eyes, although behind a mask, stayed on Sir Albafica throughout, as my heart swelled. He must have noted my eyes on him, for he smiled and turned to leave. That was okay. Just seeing him had made me happy.

The day passed by. Dohko seemed to restrain himself from embracing me now that I was a fully fledged female Knight: a distinct respect had to be shown between the sexes, so to not do so would be greatly frowned upon. Intimate relationships between Knights were not forbidden, but were heavily discouraged. They could distract us from our duty, and it was a sign of respect to the maiden goddess we served. 

Marriage was even further out of the question, although not explicitly impermissible.

That evening I began to compose my letter to Sir Albafica.

Dear Sir Albafica, I began, I did see thee at which hour I did obtain mine own armour. I’m so very fain thee cameth to seeth yond. Anon yond I am parteth of Lady Athena’s order, I wonder if I might beest assigned a mission with thee, sir. If yond were to befall, I wouldst beest honoured to fight by thy side.

I paused momentarily, and made my mind up.

If I may beest so bold, might I anon beest able to speaketh to thee? I hast proven yond I hast strength enow, and I shouldst liketh to spendeth some time with thee.

I placed my quill down to read over my words a few times, until I was satisfied that the wording was correct. Feeling my own heart beat loudly, I began again.

We hast been exchanging letters for a year, and it hast been one of mine own most wondrous pleasures of being here. Just once, I wanteth to talketh to thee, but only if thee consent to doing so. If this is what thee wishest for, then I shalt seeth thee at Demeter’s Garden at sunset tomorrow.

A pause. The words felt foreign, my heart felt heavy. But I signed the letter, regardless.

Yours ever,   
Sofia

I deliberately omitted my full title. I began to have my doubts about how I could court him whilst we were both serving Athena. As usual, I had not thought far into the future, a habit that usually ended with misfortune for me.

Demeter’s Garden was a group of beauteous grounds, filled with flowering hanging baskets of fuschias and lobelias. Marble structures such as benches and gazebos dotted the rolling pastures. A sparkling cerulean river gurgled through the lush grounds. It was a sacred place in the Sanctuary, as the goddess Demeter had once visited Earth in that very location, or so said the legend.

Where she tread, vivid blooms sprouted and grew until they created a diverse and abundant garden. Pasiphae, as a lover of gardening as a craft, had gushed about it to me many times before. Apparently, at sunset it was empty, so I hoped we would be alone, free to talk.

Wearing a brown kirtle over a simple white dress, I walked there at a comfortable pace. I began to break into a run when my anticipation became too much, but I froze when I almost ran into Dohko. 

He frowned a little, but softened his features and gestured with his hand to indicate that he would let me pass. I suspected that he had not recognised me because of my mask, but gave myself away when I uttered a reflexive “Thank you.” His eyes glinted with realisation, and he grasped my shoulder.

“Sofia! We haven’t had chance to talk as of late.” His voice was familiar and warm, but without meaning to my own reply came out icy and uncaring.

“Good evening, Dohko. I was thinking the same.”

He began to say something, but I added “Let’s meet at our favourite spot. Like old times.”

He nodded, which I interpreted as a confirmation, and I left without another word, a hole in my heart growing deeper. I used to love how he would sneak out of training to meet with me, or bring me flowers, or how I would just spend time with him and how it felt so natural. 

I wanted that friendship again, but I kept walking without looking back, aware that he was doing the same. Knowing that I had no idea how to amend things to how they had been was the worst part.

As I entered through a tunnel of copious grape vines, I glimpsed the silhouette of a man, and turned to see him gazing at the orange-lit, rushing waters, probably already aware of my presence. I approached in quietude and seated myself upon a close-by bench, careful to keep a distance between us.

I knew I must say something, for I had always longed for a moment of tranquility like this. All this time spent exchanging letters, I had wished to talk to him, to tell him that letters could not satisfy my heart. But it was different now. I was different now. 

My eyes followed two cranes gliding under the moonlight and over the dark quiet waters. “Sir Albafica?”

He said nothing, so I continued.

“Why did you open your heart to mine?”

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched his head shift towards me, then face back to the river. “What do you mean? We merely wrote correspondence as friends.”

My heart panged. Friends? No, that was an untruth.

“Sir, please be honest with me. I know you poured your soul into every word you wrote.” I stood to face him. “As did I.” 

Only now I realised how short I was compared to him, even being a considerable distance apart. I heard those cranes cry in the distance, and I realised what I wanted to say. “Sir, I-”

“Do not!” His voice shook. “I cannot, Ophiuchus. Understand me, for you must know that I cannot.”

“I know your pain, Sir. I swear I understand.” I took a step towards him, but he took another back. “Please allow me to be close to you! I am not the same weak girl of yesteryears. I have rejected my femininity, I became a Knight, I wear this mask! I am stronger.”

“Yes, you are not the same, Ophiuchus.” His harsh tone was almost unbearable. “Your long dark ringlets are gone, your face is concealed by your mask, and your bright nature with them. Some part of you has gone too.”

My head stung. “Whatever do you mean? This is my duty, like yours! You must have felt this very same compulsion to fight; I am following what is best. And I am firm in that belief.”

He sighed. “I do not wish to quarrel with you, girl. After knowing you so long, you are the closest to a person I hold dear in this life.”

My heart hurt. Even though we had never properly met and talked? Could that mean…?

“I… I am sorry for presuming, Sir. I just wanted to tell you I-”

“No. Please.” He was facing away, and as I watched, he was walking away from me.

I saw him go, a strange feeling of déjà vu rising inside. This was like it had been when we first met. I cannot let him leave this time.

I ran to grab his hand. In his surprise at this reckless action, I managed to touch it. His skin was icy.

“What are you thinking? Do you not care for my poisoned blood, foolish girl?” He jumped back and was careful to stay away, should I attempt to be near him again.

Without hesitation, I told him the truth. “Every day, sir, I have walked close to your Rose Garden. I believe I have built up at least a little immunity, for I no longer experience such awful headaches. Being close to you…”

I took a step closer. He did not even seem to acknowledge this, in his bewilderment, “Being close to you like this does nothing to me.”

I closed my eyes, something he obviously did not see, and tried my best to picture his own feelings. I wanted to believe that this would give him hope that he would be alone no longer.

As I approached, he shifted in discomfort, appearing as though he wanted to protest, but as I came closer he hung his head and allowed me to walk closer. The beginnings of a headache began to hurt my head, and worsened with each step, but I ignored this in my bliss that I could be close to him. I was determined to do this.

I held my hand out, but I experienced a quick wave of doubt: this was probably the last thing Sir Albafica wanted. But before I could pull my hand back, he hastily enveloped mine in his, and we remained so for what must have been an eternity, staring at each other’s entwined hands, and gripping each other's fingers with tenderness.

In a sudden moment of clarity, Albafica withdrew his hand with a look of pain flashing in his grey eyes. He departed, leaving me with a pain ringing in my head and the lingering coolness of his right hand still on my fingertips.

“Sofia.”

Dohko’s taut voice interrupted my thoughts of that night. He stood in over me, a golden armour case slung over his shoulders. I stood in confusion.

“Dohko- Why do you have that armour?”

He smirked from beneath his rice hat and for the first time in so long I saw his chestnut eyes light up.

“I only just won it, privately. I’m the Gold Knight of Libra.”

Remembering my place as a mere Silver Knight, I bent on one knee in front of him. The piercing wind bit my forearm, and I focused on the cool sensation.

“So, I suppose I shall have to call you Sir Dohko?” It was a half-joke.

“Of course not.” He replied indignantly, jutting out his jaw. He tightened the grip on the strap of his armour case and I saw him fix his eyes upon a nearby marble gazebo. “Formalities aren’t necessary with my friends. I didn’t do this for the title, anyway.”

He sat down as if to prove a point by being seated on the same level. I smiled under my mask, but realised he couldn’t see it. I had to show my affection through words and actions alone. Unless I…

My hand reached up to remove it, when the words of the law echoed in my mind. If a man sees my face, I am bound by law to kill him or love him. That was my pledge. Subdued, I put down my arm as he asked me of my duties. 

“I have not received any missions yet.” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Patriarch Sage will assign me some tasks tomorrow.” I absentmindedly picked a lilac wildflower and looped its stem around my fingers.

“Why,” I flicked the flower away, “why did you not tell me you would obtain that armour?”

He tensed and picked at his short fingernails. “I thought it would be best. Besides, I had not planned on hiding it from you. That is why I brought it with me.”

An aching feeling expanded in my chest as I looked at his face, which he quickly obscured with his hat. We ate our lunch, both hiding our faces from each other.

All was quiet between us after that. My new duties occupied almost all of my time, and the Sanctuary no longer resembled the somewhat peaceful place it had been until attacks from Hades’ spectres intensified. 

No one was willing to celebrate a new Gold Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, three down! This was my first attempt at writing a fight scene, ever! As always, let me know your thoughts, my loves, I truly do appreciate any feedback :) it makes me happy enough if anyone reads these low quality chapters ahhh  
> -PrettyRoses


	4. The Girl on the Pillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia adjusts to life as a Knight- things become strained in her personal life, however.

As a Silver Knight, I was tasked with guarding and patrolling a wide area most days. Other days I would leave to defend various places from spectre attacks; investigating abnormal Cosmo also became routine.

I so desperately wanted to maintain my friendship with Dohko, but with all the brutal attacks and deaths around me I could not bring myself to see him. If he was lost to me, I would not know what to do. For all I knew he could be closer to his hometown in China to report there. I did my best to put my thoughts of him away to concentrate on my missions.

I did not see Sir Albafica for that year, and we scarcely wrote. I had no time to, between my duties and training two young girls. One was Celintha, one of Sir Aldebaran of Taurus’ apprentices. She was young and talented, but I felt that she did not really wish to become a Knight.

The other was Ginevra, a ruthless child of only 13 years. Much like myself, she was orphaned after a spectre attack resulted in the deaths of her merchant parents. She adored me, and seemed to be fond of only me. A rather odd girl, but eager and with potential. I was very proud of her.

And yet again, before I could realise, another year had passed. I became well respected around the Sanctuary, and had a reputation as a strong, capable fighter despite being a woman. My 19th birthday was just last month, and the chills of September began to bite at our spirits. 

I was placed in charge of watching and reporting the events in The Kingdom of Naples to Patriarch Sage. Of course it was an honour to be commissioned with such an important task, but it was nevertheless a great burden. 

On one occasion, I actually fought with a Specter causing trouble in Caserta, and escaped with my life, though only barely. His continuous, obsessive mutters about Hades’ close return allowed me to retreat with my battalion to safety. We mourned the dead, and prepared ourselves to do the same thing the next day. That’s just how things were.

I gave many orders to Bronze Knights and went on missions myself, so I had no time to myself. My time in my own lodge thinned, and I was always tired or anxious. 

Once, in my frustration, I cut my now-long hair crudely with sewing scissors, until it was choppy and spikey. I think I preferred it for fighting, as long hair was always whipping around me when I trained, so I kept it like that from that moment on.

It was the day after that. I had returned to the Sanctuary to report about the situation in The Kingdom of Naples. Whispers of the approach of a Holy War between Hades and Athena echoed throughout the time-worn buildings. I had heard tales from Lady Giada dating from 1596, 247 long years ago. I shuddered to think of what these signs entailed and headed to The Patriarch’s Chamber to provide Patriarch Sage with my account. 

“Excuse me,” a young girl was perched upon a crumbling column to my right. The glaring sun blinded me, so I shielded my face and looked up at her.

“Yes?”

She stopped pulling her grimy fingers through shoulder-length caramel hair, and jumped down from the pillar, startling me. Loose strands tumbled around in the breeze.

“Are you heading for an audience with Master Sage, miss?” she spoke in a silvery voice.

I nodded. “Why, yes, I’m Ophiuchus Sofia. Is there something wrong?”

The girl lowered her head slightly. I was unsure whether this was as a sign of respect for my status, but I gave a stiff bow in reply.

“He is discussing some matters with Dohko of Libra as we speak,” she said in a matter-of-fact fashion. Now that she was closer, I could note two red marks on her forehead, possibly bindis that I had heard tell of from the east.

“I see.” I spoke in reply, sitting upon a fallen part of the temple. “Are you here to see him as well?” For some reason unbeknownst to me, this girl intrigued me.

“Yes, I have a message for him from my own master,” came the blunt reply.

“So, are you too a Knight?”

“No, at least not yet; though I have been in training to become one for many years.” I noticed how sunken her eyes were, and how delicately she spoke.

After her audience with the Patriarch, my eyes followed her graceful descent down the tired, crumbling stairs to greet Aries Shion. Last I had heard of him, he was in the Orient up until a week ago. The two began to converse casually, and I watched them disappear over the Sanctuary’s rolling hills. I had not seen Dohko leave through the entrance, so I supposed he was still in there.

My report was quite standard, but as I knelt I expressed my concern for a large village near Caserta, in unsteady tones. Dohko stood guard next to the Patriarch with a blank face.

“Sir, I have sensed some sort of gathering there. I fear they may be planning an attack.”

The air felt tense. Patriarch Sage gripped the rest of his throne. “I will speak with Lady Athena,” he responded calmly, “You have done well, my young Knight. You may leave.”

I bowed my head and rose to leave. As I went home, all I could think of was how handsome Dohko had become. He was truly growing up.

I wrote yet another letter to Sir Albafica. I had not yet received a reply to my last letter, but I was sure that he would not mind. As always, I added an offer of company, and tasked a young trainee, Yato, with ensuring it reached my dear Albafica. 

After exchanging correspondence for all these years, I was for sure deeply in love with him. I suspected the feelings were reciprocated, but I almost dared not hope. 

My letters were written works of pure love, lines speaking of my admiration for him. He had confided with me in writing that he despised being called ‘beautiful’ as that was an aspect of himself that he had no control over, so I made a point to write of his strength of spirit, his courteous and kind heart, and his fortitude.

Today, I had written:

Mine own dearest Albafica,

I hast been assigned yet more tasks as of late; it pains me to leaveth the Sanctuary with thee in it, but, alas, this is the duty I am bound to with mine own sworn word. I shall begone for a time, so I asketh yond thee keepeth me in thy thoughts. I am doubtless yond with thy blessing I shall returneth unharmed, but I shouldst even so liketh very much to seeth thee again.

Every day, I hath carried a single one of thy roses with me. I believeth yond I hast becometh yet more immune than when we hath met last. Thee knoweth the pain of cultivating this immunity better than any, certes, but I shall endureth any agony from poison, weapon, mortal or god. 

It was true. The nausea, vomiting, and severe pains throughout my body had tormented me for all this time, but I knew once I had started that I could not stop. If I was to be with Albafica, I would make it so that he would have no worries to have me near him.

Of course, there was the problem of my own blood becoming poisoned, and having to isolate myself along with Sir Albafica. But, in theory, my blood would not become poisoned like his since an exchange had not taken place.

My feelings for you art so wondrous, mine heart is fiteth to burst, for I knoweth yond five hundred letters couldst never convey mine own profound feelings for thee. But I shall not bid thee those words without thee in front of me.

Mine own kind sir, meeteth me at the lodging where I did hold thy hand, so yond I might holdeth it again, and so bid thee farewell.

Yours forever,  
Sofia

After setting my worn quill upon the table, I set about creating a few intricate pastries that Althea had once made for me, before she had left the Sanctuary to marry. Mine were not nearly as beautiful as her own dainty treats, but the effort was there.

The sun glowed orange. It was cold. That evening, I softly tread the quiet path to Demeter’s Garden and enjoyed the sound of rust-coloured leaves crackling underfoot. My light dress fluttered like a dove’s wing in the cool breeze as a glint of gold armour stopped me. My dark hair was loose, as I had left it tumbling clumsily around my face, and my heart was beating in a frenzy. I held my mask and cloth in my hand.

All my placidity, that calm facade, vanished in an instant at the prospect of seeing my beloved again, and I felt my cold heart melt. Beyond a bountiful arch of verdant vine leaves and their rich, plum-hued grapes was Albafica; it took all my will to maintain my composure and not burst through to embrace him.

“Sir,” I began, “I have come to meet you.”

I watched as his figure stood, and his usual melancholic silence drifted in like a winter’s gauzy fog: floating, out of reach, misty.

I gripped the fraying cloth and took a step forward. The air smelt of warm grapes, despite the frigid weather. I momentarily considered putting my mask back on, as a shield, but I had already resolved to do this. I truly did love him, regardless of the old law.

So I stepped out from behind the wall of vines and looked at his eyes, unflinchingly.

Except, when I realised it, I did flinch. In fact, I yelped in surprise, for the man on the other side was Dohko.

“Dohko!”

He in turn let out a cry of surprise, and attempted to cover his own face with his hands, but I already knew it was too late. He had seen it. Why didn’t I notice the Cosmo of the person on the other side? I suppose I was too love struck to notice, or I simply wanted to believe that he was Albafica.

I swallowed, and dropped my mask upon the floor.

“Dohko, it’s okay. Look at me.”

“I-I cannot do that to you, Lady Sofia! I have already committed a grave sin against you by seeing your visage, and I know how…” His voice trailed off. All I could hear around us was the rustling of thousands of leaves in a passing gust.

“It is wholly my fault, Dohko. But now that you have seen me, there is no reason to continue shielding your eyes.”

His arms finally lowered, and I took his palms into my own. “I knew it was you,” he admitted, “I wanted to believe that you had come to see me, but I suppose I knew all along who your heart belonged to.”

His words stung, but what he said was true. I did not love Dohko, I was sure of it.

“So what should I do? The old law states I must love you or kill you, and we both know I could never kill you.”

His shoulders perked slightly, but he immediately regained a sullen look. “I know you would not be happy with such an outcome. I must forget I saw you.” With that, he began to leave.

“No, Dohko, please!” I grabbed onto his arm, confusing the two of us. Was this not the ideal outcome? But when he turned, I saw the hurt and tears in his eyes, and I could not stop myself from embracing him.

He tensed and moved as if to stop me, but he held my waist with a desperate strength and pressed me to him as he began to cry. His right hand cupped the back of my head, and I could feel his individual fingers thumb through my hair gently. It tickled, but it was not an unpleasant sensation.

I could feel his every breath as his chest heaved; each time he stifled a sob my heart broke.

As soon as I thought of how I would not mind being in his arms forever, he wiped his tears in a hurry and gripped my shoulders to slowly push me away from him.

“What are we going to do?” His voice was hollow. He stared at his own intertwined fingers.

“I-” a choke escaped my throat, “I do not know.”

He sighed through his nostrils, and looked up to see my face. He regarded me for a few seconds, blushing lightly, as I stared back.

Finally, he said, “You became very beautiful in these years.”

Now it was my turn to blush. “Is… that so?”

He smiled and I felt a warmth pass between us.

“Yes. It really is.” He lifted his hand for a handshake. He looked at me with good-natured eyes and tilted his head, as though to ask, Friends?

Well, how could I refuse? I felt how rough it was as his hand gripped mine, and realised how much strength he had. 

He knelt, with a fondness in his movements, and planted a kiss on the back of my hand.

I began to say something, but he took off, hurriedly wishing me a good evening, as I held that hand against my chest for some time; trying to remember my own name, and unable to tear my eyes away from the path that he had disappeared down. My mask was still on the floor. There were many perplexed thoughts skipping throughout my mind, so I sat upon the floor. 

I partook in a pastry and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter this time! Well, you know how it's my first time writing action? It's also my first piece (that I plan on finishing) with romance! Please let me know what you think of each chapter (good or bad), every reader makes me so happy! Thank you <3  
> -PrettyRoses


	5. Mission in Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an unsettling mission in Italy (this is where the anime of lost canvas begins!). Sofia takes some Knights with her to investigate a gathering of spectres, and the disappearance of a friend. If there's any inconsistencies, please let me know :) I'm always looking to improve and I would be immensely grateful for anything.

“It is your birthday soon, is that not right?”

“That’s true.”

“Well, then, we must do something to celebrate!”

“Oh! Like what?”

“Perhaps… a dinner? Or a picnic? Something small.”

“Do you mean-”

“Just the two of us. Yes.”

“Oh, well, I would love that!”

“Truly?”

“Of course! Spending time with you is always something I enjoy.”

“As… as it is with me.”

A pause.

“I’ll-I’ll get thinking about what we will do!”

“Is there anything I can help with, or-”

“No, I can handle it! I’ll scout ahead for now, it’s my turn. I…promise we’ll both get back alive from this so we can do it.”

A smile.

“So I’ll return within an hour, okay?”

“Oh, then-”

Already gone. A heavy feeling. Anticipation. An obscured, longing gaze as we say farewell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You bitch!”

The deranged man regarded me with crazed, electric eyes as he wiped the corner of his bloody mouth. I panted and sprung back onto the dirt path, surprised at how I had done that.

“How,” he spat, “could a measly Silver Knight injure me? And a woman at that!”

I didn’t bother replying. I wanted to flee, but I held strong and assumed my stance. My left forearm throbbed from the spectre’s earlier kick.

“Thunder Claw!” I roared, raising my uninjured arm to attack.

Threads of lightning shot out from my hand and pierced his shoulder. He stifled a scream as blood poured out of the gaping wound and lunged at me in a rage.

Calmer than I had ever been in a fight, I jumped up and spun around, kicking his head with all my might. I collapsed in the road, exhausted from the lengthy fight.

“Lady Sofia!”

I rolled over on my side to face the young girl. She let out a piercing shriek when she saw the state I was in, but she hoisted my limp body on her back to carry me to safety.

“Ah… Ginevra.” I winced. “My thanks.”

“My… my pleasure, Lady Sofia!” she puffed in response. She was kind spirited, but merciless when it came to combat, so she was an ideal Knight. The girl seemed to think the world of me.

“Is the spectre dead?”

“Edward has made sure of it, my lady. We asked all we could of him, but…“

I lowered my head. “So nothing. I see. My apologies. Dohko, he-”

“My lady, you must rest. We are not too far from Caserta. There is a nearby village where I can request refuge.”

I turned my head to watch the white sun rise through miles of tall trees. “It will rain soon.”

“How can you, ah, tell, Madam?”

I slumped and thought of Dohko, and where he might be. “Just a… feeling.”

I spent the day resting in a tavern. I had come here for an investigation with Dohko, Ginevra (who had done battle for her Chameleon armour just last week) and Edward of Delphinus. We were separated when a large group of spectres had ambushed our group and as of yet, I had not heard from Dohko.

Edward and Ginevra had left to search for him, leaving me to stare at a wall and worry, thumbing the red rose that I always kept in my pocket. How has his Cosmo just…disappeared?

Not even gazing upon the sunlight through the small window could lift my spirits.

Countless spectres had gathered in the countryside surrounding Caserta, and Dohko himself had felt an extremely powerful Cosmo that disappeared as quickly as it came: a powerful Cosmo alike to that of a god. 

Around that same time, a Silver Knight, Evita of Lepus, vanished in the area. In a panic, Patriarch Sage ordered our hastily assembled group to search the area for what could have been going on. I personally volunteered because of my friendship with Evita, and my knowledge of the area.

“It’s as if,” Dohko had told me on the way there, “Hades has been reborn again as a human. For such a Cosmo to leave without a trace-” He turned pale and shook his head. “I won’t let you or those two come to any harm. I promise.”

I swallowed. “This-This really is the most dangerous mission yet, huh.”

He nodded, which was of no comfort to me, but I appreciated his honesty.

“It is your birthday soon, is that not right?”

He grinned. “That’s true.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tear ran down my face as I traced the grey walls next to me. They reminded me of the lodge where Dohko had taken me, some four years ago. My friend… 

My bleak musings were interrupted by the return of Edward and Ginevra and I hurriedly replaced my mask upon my face. As soon as I saw their ashen faces, I sighed. That was all I needed to know.

“Lady Sofia of Ophiuchus,” Edward reported, “we did not find a trace of either of our comrades, Dohko or Evita. We may have to fear the worst.”

I turned to face the wall, doing my best to gulp down a sob. Now I was their senior, as a Silver Knight, so I had to be professional.

“We will remain here and keep searching.” I decided. “Finding the two of them will be our top priority. Ginevra, scour the area for them, and retreat from any battles with spectres if possible. Edward, return to the Sanctuary post-haste and update them on our situation.” 

Another sob tried to force its way up. “Request that a backup team be prepared and sent here to help combat this problem. It is of the utmost urgency that we observe this area. Make sure Patriarch Sage understands how grave the situation is. Thank you.”

Edward nodded and took his leave. Ginevra looked at me with worry. “Lady Sofia, how are you faring?”

I brought a hand up to my covered cheek. “I am well, thank you Ginevra. I will assist you in this search too.”

She took off her mask and bit her lip. “My lady, in town I heard that a river to the north is on the brink of flooding, due to today’s heavy rainfall. Would that hinder our efforts?”

I bit back a curse. The gods must hate me today.

“Yes, I imagine it would. What do you know about it?”

“Well, the townspeople are shutting the city gates as we speak, my lady. They plan to save themselves at the expense of those who live on the outskirts.”

I could scarcely contain my anger. “What is that you say? How dare they commit such a disgraceful act! How can I talk to the person in charge here?”

“I am sorry Lady Sofia, I have no idea.”

I fought the urge to kick my door down. “Revolting! There were many little houses in the surrounding area. What are those people to do?”

Ginevra spoke, deadly quiet. “Lady Sofia,” she said softly, “I believe we passed an orphanage on our journey too.”

“Damn animals!” I exclaimed. “They shut those gates to save only themselves? I will make them open them if they will not listen to reason.”

Yes, it was a somewhat reckless idea, but I had a soft spot for orphans, as did Ginevra. We left the tavern, and saw how awful the rainfall was: it fell upon my skin like neverending tears. I marched to the gates, in full armour, and called up to the men.

“Excuse me, sirs!” I decided that a polite approach would be prudent. “I have heard that there are still people trapped outside. Listen!”

They ignored me, but I continued anyway. “You can hear the sounds of many pleading to be allowed in. There are women and children among them!”

Still nothing.

“I beg of you, please let them in!”

One particularly thuggish man leaned over and looked down at me. “What a woman,” he said in grovely tones, “Who might you be?”

“Sofia of Ottoman Greece, an experienced warrior of my land. I will be civil. Allow these people to pass through.”

As I tried reasoning confidently with the man, other city guards came to leer at me. I will admit, I felt weak under the gazes of jeering men, but eventually anger took over. When it was clear they would not heed my words, I leapt up the wall, surprising all of them, and grabbed one blonde by the shirt. Ginevra followed me in silence.

“Listen,” I growled, “I don’t want to have to resort to other methods. Let those people in now.”

To show him I was serious, I kicked a nearby table piled with cards and money, and destroyed it with ease. “Now.”

“But, little miss!” The man struggled against my iron grip. “Those are our orders! From the sir himself-”

“To hell with your ‘sir’! Need I break another table to get my point across? Open them now!”

A pudgy man stepped forward. “For a price, little girl. How about you show us your pretty face under that abhorrent mask, and have some fun with me? Then I shall consider it.”

Some fun? I did not fully understand the implications, but I had a vague idea of what he meant: and it was disgusting.

“I would break your neck if I were not forbidden by my patron to harm civilians.” I released my hold on the blonde man and walked towards the pudgy one. “Do as I say. The fact that I am a woman is irrelevant.”

“B-But our families! It takes so much time to open and close these gates, even with 10 men! With water moving at such an unpredictable speed-”

“I shall open and close them then.”

He blinked. “What?”

“You would still doubt my strength? Very well. Just watch me.”

The man shook his head. “This girl is mad! Apprehend that wench!”

“Erm, my lady?” Ginevra reminded me in a low voice. “These poor souls do not understand. Remember that we cannot hurt them too much.”

“Understood, thank you Ginevra.”

“My pleasure, Lady Sofia.”

With some men scattered about the floor, most were wise enough to let us pass regardless, knowing they could not beat us.

We set about opening the gates, with Ginevra manning one side and I the other. It was not easy, but it was a manageable task. Soon, all the people outside were safely in, with no water in sight. We closed the gates and jumped down the other side of the city walls, a little tired.

“Hades…“ Ginevra straightened and stared into the surrounding dark trees. “He has been revived, hasn’t he?”

It came out of nowhere. But as such an attentive pupil of mine, I decided that she deserved the truth.

“Yes.” I said firmly. “He has.”

She flinched. “I heard you and Dohko talking. He has assumed a human form.”

“Yes. That is what we think.”

“So, he could be one of the townspeople?”

“He almost certainly is. I have heard a legend that when Hades reincarnates, he uses the purest soul of the era. Someone who never asked for their fate.”

A breeze swept her neat platinum hair over her shoulder. She didn’t say anything else, but no words were needed for me to understand exactly how she felt.

At that moment, a jolt of lightning seemed to course through me and I widened my eyes. It was a Cosmo: but not one that I recognized. It was certainly not Hades’ either, as it was noble and well-intentioned, fiery and energetic, as if the bearer of such power were life itself.

“Do you sense that, Ginevra?”

“Yes, madam.”

“Let us go there. Stay vigilant and watch my blind spots.”

“Yes, my lady.” She took off after me.

Pale patches of sunlight illuminated the trees on our way to this Cosmo. It filled me with raw energy, beckoning me to its location: I had not felt such a sensation since I had felt my own Cosmo for the first time. The river had not yet flooded, but the rain seemed lighter, so I hoped it never would.

As we sprinted through, I whipped my head around, searching for Evita and Dohko. No sign of them. Ginevra stated that there was a good chance that we would find them either on the way or where we were going, and I agreed. Such apt Knights would rush to such a power immediately to see for themselves what was going on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A…boy?” I exclaimed, bewildered.

Dohko nodded. He was holding a young man in his arms: both were bruised, but the boy was passed out. 

“What happened?”

“I sensed this powerful Cosmo-” he said.

“As did we.”

“-And came immediately to find out what was going on.” He stared intently at the boy’s face. “In case you were involved.”

I shuffled my feet, lightly tapping the soiled twigs scattered about. Ginevra cleared her throat, indicating for Dohko to continue. He made a strange noise in his throat before continuing.

“But…I found this young man in the river. He’s only a civilian, but he was trying to clear a mass of rocks that was causing the river to overflow. I felt him awaken his Cosmo and…“ His voice trailed off and he glanced at the rushing waters, littered with broken shards of rock. “He…did it for his friends.”

I gasped and took an involuntary step forward. “You mean-a Cosmo like that came from an untrained boy?”

“Such a person has great potential for the Athenian army!” Ginevra exclaimed. She faced him. “Could we take him with us?”

Dohko bit his lip. “Well, we barely know anything about him, he’s only a boy-”

“I’m only a girl! He must be my age, and you began training when you were much younger than us.”

I smiled. Despite her immense respect for me, she seemed to not care about treating her superiors in the same way, even if they were a Gold Knight.

They bickered for some time whilst I took action and tended to the boy. I dried his drenched body with a white sash that I kept tied around my waist, and wrapped it around a nasty graze on his arm. As she continued to pressure Dohko (who looked to be on the brink of giving in), I took Ginevra’s own sash and laid the boy’s head on it.

He constantly mumbled, but it was too quiet to hear. I stroked his muddy cheek and poured some water on his cuts. I was unsure why I felt such an inclination to be motherly towards him, but I carried on anyway.

“This child is wounded.” I said, with the most authority I could muster. Although I was out-ranked by Dohko, I was still in charge of this mission, as the strongest of the current Silver Knights and the one who surveyed the Kingdom of Naples’ defences.

“For now, he is under our care. Ginevra, you and I will check the area: we cannot have been the only ones to sense his Cosmo.”

She understood what I was implying, and went on ahead. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if any spectres found us unprepared. 

“Dohko, keep him safe. He will need a somewhat familiar face to wake up to, and our second priority is now to keep him safe. He has a great talent, and could do some good for the world.”

My eyes ignited and met his. We reached a silent understanding and I gave him the kind of goofy grin that I rarely showed to anyone; but I realised that he couldn’t see my face. Placing the boy in his arms, I half-removed my mask and stood on tip-toes to lightly peck Dohko’s cheek. I didn’t know what came over me.

“G-Good luck!” I called out to him hastily as I ran into the trees.

Idiot. Why did you do that? I hadn’t even seen his reaction. Are you forgetting about Albafica, you fool? I scolded myself.

The night was without incident. No spectres came near us, which I found suspicious as they usually attacked any Cosmo they sensed that wasn’t their own. When Eos’ golden rays shone through the trees, I returned to the riverside where Dohko stood with the boy.

“-Become a Knight of Athena.”

I stopped and stood behind them. The two observed the houses below the cliff. Small patches of black structures, grey brick, orange rooftops and marble were strewn around the area in clusters. Carts could be seen along the winding, dirty roads. I got lost watching them.

“Ah, Sofia.” Dohko turned around and greeted me as normal. His protective hand on the boy’s shoulder showed me his fondness for him already. “This is a fellow Knight of mine: Lady Sofia of Ophiuchus.”

I bowed my head. It felt strange to hear Dohko call me ‘Lady Sofia’. “At your service, boy.”

He stared at me for a while before replying. “Why are you wearing that mask, lady?”

“It’s Lady Sofia,” Dohko sounded exasperated, “And as men, we don’t question the mask, Tenma.”

I sighed. “He doesn’t know anything, I’ll let it slide.” I faced Tenma. “So, should we take you to your parents now, Tenma?”

“Oh, they’re not around.” He tightened his lips.

It didn’t process for a few seconds. “Oh,“ came my stupid reply.

“He’s an orphan too, Lady Sofia. From the place that we passed on our journey here. I have just been telling him about Lady Athena, and our order.”

“Will he be coming with us? I thought you were adamant that he wouldn’t-”

“His eyes were like yours,” was all he said.

There was a silence as I realised what Dohko had meant by that. Tenma looked between us, confused. “What are her eyes like?”

“That’s the whole point of my mask, Tenma. No one can see my face.”

“Except him?” He looked over his shoulder to Dohko.

Our eyes ‘met’. The air felt a bit awkward. “Yes, okay, except Dohko.”

Tenma led us out of the forest to his orphanage, with enough bounding energy for all 4 of us. From behind him, Ginevra and I learned from Dohko that Tenma was set on saving his friends in the orphanage he had grown up in, and for that reason he had taken it upon himself to prevent the flood. 

“His emotions provoke a lot of power in him,” he explained. “He has the right conviction to join us, so I shall adopt him from that place and take him with us.” Dohko’s eyes looked hurt. “I hate to separate him from the friends he cares so much about.”

“He is safer with us,” I assured him. “This area is a hotspot for spectres. An energetic Cosmo like his would be located in no time.”

Ginevra shared my sentiments. “He is lucky we found him when we did.”

The air darkened. I knew we were all thinking about Evita, and where she could be. I couldn’t sense her Cosmo, but I felt sure that it had not been snuffed out. She’s okay, I told myself.

“In retrospect, it would have been best if we had travelled in separate groups,” I mused. “So much concentrated Cosmo must be the reason why all those spectres attacked us.”

Ginevra nodded in agreement. “I am sure that’s correct. Lady Sofia and I should travel together first, then you, Dohko, and Tenma.”

“In that case, we should probably depart right now. Ginevra, please scout ahead.” I stopped and Ginevra did as I asked. “Farewell, Dohko. I shall see you again in the Sanctuary.”

“Any chance of another kiss for luck?”

I felt ready to push him. How else was I supposed to deal with this feeling that was building in my stomach? I took off my mask so that he could see my annoyed expression before I left.

“Return safely. Then we’ll see.”

“I’ll hold you to that!” I heard him call as I ran off.

Idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done! Thank you, my loves, to anyone reading- I want to say it every time, it brings me so much joy that someone will read my work. Any ideas or feedback, please tell me! Will post the next chapter before bed tonight. Bonsoir!  
> -PrettyRoses


	6. The Girl on the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia is now training Tenma whilst Dohko is away: Yuzuriha appears again, and Yato is introduced (sort of). Next chapter will be longer, and more interesting! Thank you for staying posted and reading!

They looked almost like brothers as they walked through the Sanctuary. I saw Evita with the pair, leaning on Dohko, as I stood guard over the mountains. Unable to leave my duties for even a second, I nodded in acknowledgement as my heart swelled. They were safe, though Evita seemed injured. Her Cosmo flickered, full of her noble energy.

“So, I will entrust him to you.”

I blinked at Dohko, sure that I had zoned out and missed half of what he had said. I smiled sheepishly as I shoved a fork of kotopita in my mouth and asked him to repeat himself.

“Oh, with food you always lose your head. I suppose it has been a long day for you.” Tell me about it, I thought. “Well, I am to travel to Asia and weed out some lone spectres for a few months.” His eyes were suddenly distant. “I need to protect my home.”

The busy chatter of everyone in the nearby dining pavilion filled in the silence that ensued. I chewed thoughtfully as I realised how much I would miss him.

“So, do you want me to take care of Tenma?”

He looked down at his already empty plate; Dohko was one of the few in the Sanctuary with a heartier appetite than myself. I imagined he felt guilty for adding more to my tasks, so I felt obliged to reassure him it wasn’t-even if it was a lie.

“It’s no bother to me. I promise to make sure he is trained well. I know how hard it is to…adjust here.” With the addition of Tenma, I now had 3 apprentices. “Which is his guardian constellation?”

“He is an orphan, Sofia,” he sighed. “We do not know.”

“Oh, of course.”

I thought about how Dohko would not be around for his own birthday. I just hoped that he would be safe, though he would be so far away that news of his death would take months to arrive. No, I can’t think like that.

I got up to gather our plates, put my mask on as I entered the pavilion and got some sleep in my lodge. The next day arrived, and Dohko had already left.

I thought you wanted your good luck kiss. Idiot.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training Tenma was hard. The 13 (now 14) year old constantly clashed with Ginevra, mostly about how he addressed me as simply ‘lady’ in a crude tone or ‘Sofia’, although I did not mind at all.

“She is ‘Lady Ophiuchus’, you inept boy!” she would scold. “You are in no position to call her by her first name! Get it through your thick skull!”

After just 5 minutes together, I knew they would not get along. Ginevra was very by-the-book and level-headed. He was hot headed, impulsive and reckless: part of him reminded me of the fiery young Dohko when he was the same age 4 long years ago.

“Come on, Tenma, keep sparring with her,” I called to him after one of their petty arguments. Ginevra had beaten him to a pulp three times already during training, and we had not even reached lunchtime.

“You’re brutal, lady-” Ginevra whipped around, “er, Lady Ophiuchus.”

I smiled a little. “Ginevra can be quite harsh about that. I don’t mind how you address me, but I cannot say the same for her. Though,” I turned to her, “please show a little restraint in training, girl. He has only been here a few months, and is still new.”

“As you wish, my lady,” came the stiff reply.

I sat down next to Tenma. “I heard what the oracle said. Do you care to know your guardian constellation?”

He nodded. “Well, I have to know which armour I’m going to try to get, right? Is that what they did for you?”

“Well, yes. I was always destined to wear the Ophiuchus armour. If you are to receive an armour, it will be the Bronze armour of Pegasus.”

He gave me a dissatisfied look. “Just Bronze? Oh well, I guess it doesn’t matter which rank I go for, as long as I become a Knight of Athena, right?”

“Is that what Dohko told you?”

“No, I just made a promise to a friend back home.” His eyes looked heavy as he glanced at the flower chan that encircled his wrist.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask about that,” Ginevra said as she approached us. “Why are you wearing flowers? Unsuited for a boy trying to become a Knight, don’t you think?”

His eyes flashed at her angrily. “Shut up, Ginny. It doesn’t matter.”

“G-Ginny?” I couldn’t see her expression, but I imagined her to be livid. Oh, he’s done it now, I thought, It is best to let him learn. It felt heartless, but even so I patted his shoulder and walked off.

“I have to oversee some trainees,” I called. “Ginevra, as his superior, you’re in charge of these sessions until lunchtime.”

“As you wish, Lady Sofia.” It felt as though she was smiling through her words.

“Wait-Lady Ophiuchus! Don’t leave me with her, please!” When he saw I was not reacting he gave up with a shout of “Ugh, you’re evil.”

I chuckled as I waved back at the pair. Poor kid.

Of course, I didn’t really ‘have to oversee some trainees’, but I went to the grounds anyway to watch an especially promising candidate. Yato, who I had known of for years, was of oriental descent, and was brought to Greece by Kardia, the Gold Knight of Scorpio. He had only been 9 at the time, and the now 13 year old was beginning to show real potential.

So many young people, I pondered as I observed him ruthlessly pummelling an older boy into the ground. I was an adult, although only barely, so I had a lot of sympathy for the children who would have to go through so much. Maybe I had been too harsh on Tenma.

A brunette girl kicked one unfortunate boy into one of the many columns around the grounds, causing it to the ground in a cloud of dust. There was an audible gasp from the stunned people watching.

“Strange, isn’t it?”

I jumped a little, and reflexively whipped around to look at who spoke. It was the girl I had seen outside the Patriarch’s Chamber, months prior, sat on the grassy incline beside me. “Oh, it’s you.”

She smiled thinly. “Sometimes I come here to look. It gives me hope, but…also a lot of sadness. It’s strange.”

“You’re a young girl too.”

“So are you. I can tell from your voice that we are not so far in age.”

I shuffled my feet. “You seem very mature for your age.”

She tugged on the pink scarf she kept around her neck. My eyebrows furrowed. How strange, today is very warm. “Well,” she exhaled, “I’ve lived through quite a bit.” Her tone was both good humoured and bitter.

I let the air clear a bit before sighing and sitting next to her. She looked at me, seeming a little puzzled, but she returned to watching the trainees. I noticed that her unruly hair had now grown to her waist.

“What’s your name?”

“Yuzuriha.” It was an unusual name, but the Sanctuary housed so many nationalities that I barely noticed anymore.

“I haven’t seen you around here. Are you from one of our overseas training bases?”

“Well, you’re close. Being a Silver Knight, I suppose you should probably know. Have you heard of the lost continent of Mu?”

“I have, yes. They educated me on ancient history and mythology here for a few years. Why?”

“You would know it was inhabited by an alchemist clan who aided Lady Athena during the mythological era. Mu was destroyed in a previous Holy War by Poseidon. He attacked it with fierce seas and completely submerged it. The people fled to mainland Asia, and founded the settlement of Jamir.”

Yuzuriha got up and swept the dust off her legs. “Even now, we are still sworn to help Athena.”

“So you’re…”

As Yato left the training grounds with a few friends, she gave the trainees one last look. It was almost melancholic. “That’s right. Maybe, sometime in the future, you shall see me around here more often. Please be prepared for what will happen.”

The girl was so serious and hardened that I couldn’t help trying to lighten the mood. “If you don’t mind, can I call you Yuzu?”

A corner of her lip twitched. “Hmph, why not? Only if I can call you Sofi in return.”

Her request caught me off guard, but I hiccuped a laugh and nodded. “I’ll see you soon, Yuzu.”

She didn’t answer, but her smile spoke a thousand words. A chilly December breeze swept her hair as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night my lovelies! Sorry it's a short one-I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, I hope you have a lovely day wherever you are! As always, leave any thoughts, ideas, or criticism in the comments <3  
> -PrettyRoses


	7. Dark Hecate's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange power seems to have been granted to cure her old friend, who doesn't remember the attack she suffered at all. Who is Evita, her sister, or Sofia for that matter? Tip: none of them are average mortals, even for the standards of the Knights of Athena.

I got up myself and visited the infirmary, bringing with me bunches of colourful flower clusters. 

“Lina? Is Evita alright?” I called as I entered the dim, half-oval room. 

Occupied beds lined the wall, and a few busy apothecaries paced between each one in near silence. A small sliver of pale light slipped through a slight opening in a window. I heard a few cries from the right hand row of beds and stared at the floor.

“Oh, Sofia.” Lina’s soft voice coaxed my eyes onto her. She untied the blue scarf that kept her auburn locks out of her face and shook her head as if refreshed without it. Knowing how hard work was in there, I wouldn’t have been surprised if she had been working for days on end with no rest. The injured came without end.

“She’s staying strong. She will live, but…” Her dull eyes darted to a bed in the corner. “Maybe you should hear it from her.”

A drum sounded inside my breast. “Is something wrong?” I asked, worry beginning to creep into my voice.

“My herbs will only go so far.” Her voice was thick as she clenched a pouch to her chest.

We trudged over to where Evita clutched her right arm, wincing. When she saw me, she made a visible effort to beam, clumsily. “Geia,” she greeted. I always loved how she scattered words of our dialect into her sentences, but my brief contentment was dashed when I realised how much pain she was in.

“I’ll let you two talk.” With one last tug at her yellow shawl, Lina drifted away. I placed the flowers on a small table, took a seat next to Evita’s bed and sighed.

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself, Evi.”

She moistened her lips. “Ah, they’re too busy with other patients to bathe those of us who are ‘stable’. At least they set up a barrier around my bed because of...” She gestured to her bare face, covered in grazes and bruises. I smiled under my mask, happy that she was still in good spirits. She never changes.

“So you still can’t…”

She shook her head. “Not a thing. But, cheer up a bit! Yes, you’re technically my senior, but you can drop the seriousness around me. I know you’re a big softie.”

She grimaced, tightening her hold on her arm. Her hand didn’t leave it for even a second. “Did you hear from Lina?”

I was dreading this. “No, she said you would tell me.”

Her lips parted, as though she wanted to say something, but she closed them several times before telling me what I had suspected. “They will amputate my arm tomorrow.” She smiled down at it, strangely calm. “It’s a nasty bit of venom, and since I don’t remember anything about the attack they won’t be able to find a cure before I die. It has to go, so I guess my fighting days are over. It’s alright though, my uncle owns a flower shop in Rodorio, so I will work there. It’s close, so I really don’t mind.”

She was trying to be brave, but she couldn’t fool me; I noticed how she rambled before perilous missions. She always talked a lot when she was scared. But what she needed was comfort in normality, not reassurance.

“As long as that’s the case. I can always come and visit whenever possible,” I said, in the most gentle voice I could muster before removing my mask to smile at her. “Move over now, I’ll brush your hair. It’s a mess.”

I pulled the comb through her cropped, brown hair and ran my fingers through it.  
Her breath was shaky, but she managed to remain upbeat as she chatted to me about the old days when we would play together. I felt on the verge of tears, but nothing came out: my emotions were so subconsciously suppressed that showing a physical sign of them was near impossible, even if I wanted to. That was the cost of having to ‘act like a warrior’ all the time.

“Heh, I heard Albafica is returning soon from the North. You weren’t there at the briefings because you were teaching your apprentices, but he got sent on a mission to wipe out some spectres there.” She turned to look at my reaction, and seemed scandalised that I wasn’t visibly happy about this. “Ti? I understand that having three students is tiring, but you’ve always lost your head at the mention of his name!”

I laughed softly and began soaking a cloth in warm water. “We’re at war, I shouldn’t think of such silly things.”

As I dabbed her face, she thought for a while and frowned. “No, it’s not that. Be honest, Sofi: you don’t love him anymore.”

“That’s-” I tightened my lips and wrung the cloth over a bowl. “The war has affected everyone. Albafica is the least of my worries, so I could have lost some feelings for him. You may be right.”

“Yeah? Haven’t I always told you that I’m psychic?”

“Careful- a few more western Europeans might accuse you of witchcraft.”

I smirked as her deadly serious face met mine. “I’m glad there’s someone familiar. Even if there are others from our land, it just isn’t the same. I’m glad I found you here.”

“I’ve always wanted to ask, but,“ I paused. “Why did you leave without saying anything to me? And why here?

“I never wanted to leave you behind, but I had no choice. When Cassandra died, she told me my destiny was here: as if she’d seen it. Mother and Father… no-one believed her, they all called her crazy. After it happened, I knew I had to prove that she was right. So I picked myself up and ran away here. I could never bring myself to say goodbye to you. I’m sorry.” Her striking olive eyes seemed to plead.

“Cassandra, she…” I stopped. “I never got the opportunity to say my condolences.”

“Heh, that’s my fault. You were always…taking the blame for things that you never did.”

“Evita-”

A small sob interrupted me, as she covered her face with her hands and started bawling. “There’s so much happening,” I could make out between uneven breaths. 

“She was saying the most awful things about you before she died.”

“My arm is in so much pain, I don’t want to lose it.”

“I’m so sorry I left you.”

With each cry in the echoing room, my heart broke. For years she had been carrying such burdens, but I didn’t know how to respond. Years of repressing my own emotions had made me distant: all I knew was that I wanted her to heal. Please, gods of Olympus, I prayed, help her, as I cannot.

I can’t quite explain what happened next: it was as though I had become possessed by something. I was fully aware of every action I took, but at the same time not in control at all.

I leaned over to grasp her arm and focused on thinking about removing the poison. Just say the incantation in your heart, my instincts told me: I listened.

Therapevo, metensarkosi tou hekate.

It took a few seconds to take effect, although it felt longer with her puzzled eyes fixed on me, her lips talking silently. Her purple arm gradually returned to its normal dark tone. That’s who you are, Evi? I thought.

“How, wait-” she said, unable to tear her eyes away from her cured arm. She kept turning it around, pinching it with wide eyes. “Was that you-”

“I don’t-” I rose up with haste, knocking the three-legged stool over. “Lina, come and check on Evita please!” My voice was wobbling, that pure uncertainty was something I had not experienced in a long time. I could not slow down my heavy breathing no matter what I did: I almost choked on the intensity. I turned back to Evita as Lina came rushing over, seemingly spurred on by the rare urgency in my voice. “I’ve got to see…” I pointed to the door and walked out, ignoring Evita’s calls.

Outside, I stared at my calloused hands. Was that the power of the gods? All I knew was that I had to seek Patriarch Sage’s counsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, there's another one :) Is anyone reading this? If you got this far then congrats awww, I appreciate it! Keep going, and if it's been a while since I've updated please leave me a comment to remind me to finish. thank you!  
> -PrettyRoses

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that's chapter 1! Not sure where I'm going with this but hehe, constructive criticism is absolutely welcomed! (if anyone reads this)  
> -PrettyRoses


End file.
